mychemicalromancefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Teenagers
"Teenagers" - четвёртый сингл и одиннадцатый трэк из третьего студийного альбома My Chemical Romance - The Black Parade. Это третий сингл, выпущенный в США, но четвёртый сингл, выпущенный в Британии, на Филиппинах, в Австралии и Канаде. В целом - это двенадцатый сингл группы. Песня была доступна для скачивания для игры Guitar Hero II на Xbox 360 15 августа 2007 года наряду с "Famous Last Words" и "This Is How I Disappear", которые добавлялись в игру вместе с "Dead!". Джерард Уэй говорит, что написал эту песню, после того, как оказался в вагоне метро, полного школьников: "Тогда я в первый раз почувствовал себя старым... я нервничал и чувствовал себя мишенью. Словно я стал родителем или частью проблемы". О взаимоотношении между этой песней и насилии с помощью оружия Уэй говорит: Эта песня почти не уместилась на записи, но её тема очень важна для нашей культуры. Речь идёт о важно проблеме Америки, когда дети убивают детей. Единственная вещь, которую я узнал в школе - люди очень жестоки и злы. Одноимённый трек-лист Версия 1 (выпущенная на CD) #Teenagers (радио версия) – 2:38 Версия 2 (CD and 7" винил) #"Teenagers" – 2:41 #"Dead!" (live from E-Werk in Berlin on October 14, 2006) – 3:16 Версия 3 (7" винил) #"Teenagers" – 2:41 #"Mama" (live from the National Indoor Arena in Birmingham on March 22, 2007) – 5:00 Версия 4 (CD) #"Teenagers" – 2:41 #"Dead!" (live at E-Werk in Berlin on October 14, 2006) – 3:16 #"Mama" (live from the National Indoor Arena in Birmingham on March 22, 2007) – 5:0 Версия 5 (digital download) #"Teenagers" – 2:41 #"Teenagers" music video – 2:51 #Video of "I Don't Love You" performed at Sessions@AOL – 3:57 Текст They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you son So they can watch all the things you do Because the drugs never work They're gonna give you a smirk Cause they got methods of keeping you clean They gonna rip up your head Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine They say oh Teenagers scare the living shit outta me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt Will make them pay for the things that they did They say oh Teenagers scare the living shit outta me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me They say oh Teenagers scare the living shit outta me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Altogether now Teenagers scare the living shit outta me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Teenagers scare the living shit outta me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Клип Ниже представлен клип на песню "Teenagers". 425px